ME PERTENECES
by Nabiki-san
Summary: Una inesperada propuesta de matrimonio coloca a Rin en una posición realmente difícil. ¿Será que lo mejor es quedarse con los demás humanos o regresar al lado del Lord del Oeste?. ONESHOT.


**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN EXCLUSIVAMENTE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI**

"**Me perteneces"**

Podía percibir el olor a humano invadiendo su olfato a cada paso que daba, era más que claro que ya se encontraba a poca distancia de la aldea en donde su protegida vivía desde hacía ya varios años, y a pesar de que él detestaba mezclarse con esa especie tan inferior, no dudaba en visitar a Rin una vez cada dos o tres meses sin falta, tal como se lo había prometido el día que decidió dejarla al cuidado de la anciana Kaede. Lo único que no le agradaba en absoluto, era que su preciada humana tuviera que convivir con ese desagradable hanyou a quien tenía la desgracia de llamar hermano, su escandalosa mujer, sus indisciplinados hijos (¡que deshonra…tantos híbridos en su familia!), y todos esos vulgares aldeanos con los que se codeaban. Sólo esperaba que Rin fuera lo suficientemente inteligente como para no aprender todas esas odiosas costumbres y actitudes tan ordinarias.

Sesshoumaru avanzó unos pasos más hasta llegar al árbol sagrado, lugar que solía ser el punto de reunión con su protegida, a quien ya podía sentir aproximándose a paso rápido hacia donde él, Jaken y Ah-Un se encontraban. Normalmente era justamente Inuyasha quien daba anuncio de la llegada del Lord del Oeste, pero Rin ya tenía marcados los días en que su señor la visitaría gracias a un calendario "moderno" que Kagome le había obsequiado, por lo tanto la jovencita simplemente se dedicaba a esperar con ansias y alistarse para cuando la ocasión llegase, y definitivamente la ocasión había llegado finalmente; ahí se encontraba él una vez más.

-¡Señor Sesshoumaru! –gritaba Rin mientras se acercaba ondeando un brazo -¡Señor Sesshoumaru!

Ella lo miraba con ensoñación, como si hubiesen pasado siglos desde la última vez que lo vió, y como siempre, se encontró con el mismo rostro serio, sereno y hermoso, mirándola fijamente con esos ojos dorados que parecían penetrar hasta su alma.

-Rin –dijo él a modo de saludo cuando la tuvo frente a él.

-Me alegro tanto de verlo Señor Sesshoumaru – mencionó con una enorme sonrisa, sonrisa que era dedicada especialmente para él, después de todo, él era su mayor motivo para sonreír de aquella manera tan luminosa –Señor Jaken, ¿Cómo ha estado?

El pequeño renacuajo gruñó un poco para después reír discretamente también. Aunque nunca lo admitiera, esa humana tenía algo, no sabía exactamente qué, pero le agradaba; y a pesar de que Rin ya contaba con 20 años recién cumplidos, su personalidad inocente, infantil y encantadora seguía latente.

Sesshoumaru la observaba mientras ella saludaba a Jaken y acariciaba a Ah-Un. Sin lugar a dudas, su protegida había crecido mucho, cada vez que la visitaba notaba algo diferente en ella, algo siempre había cambiado, ya fuera su estatura, sus rasgos faciales, su voz e incluso su olor. Se llegaba a sorprender en ocasiones de lo volátil y rápido que era el tiempo para los humanos, 20 años para él eran como un parpadeo, como un insignificante suspiro, pero al parecer esas dos simples décadas habían bastado para transformar a una pequeña niña en una preciosa jovencita digna de él…ya no había dudas, Rin estaba lista, había llegado el momento.

Lo había decidido, esa sería la última vez que visitaba a su protegida, muy pronto ya no habría necesidad de tal cosa. Ni siquiera tenía la intención de preguntarle si estaba ella de acuerdo o no. Simplemente se la llevaría con él, al fin.

-Jaken –llamó el lord a su sirviente, quien en menos de un segundo estuvo frente a él.

-Dígame, amo bonito –el pequeño youkai no tuvo más que ver la mirada de su amo para saber qué era lo que le pediría a continuación –Ahh…por supuesto

En seguida, Jaken corrió hasta el lomo de Ah-Un dónde colgaba una elegante valija de cuero, de la cual sacó una pequeña caja de cerámica para entregársela de inmediato a Sesshoumaru, quien a su vez se la ofreció a Rin.

-Es tuyo –dijo el daiyoukai incitando a la chica a abrir su obsequio, eso ya era una costumbre, Sesshoumaru simplemente no podía llegar a visitarla con las manos vacías.

Rin abrió el diminuto cofre sólo para encontrar un delicado collar de plata con una fina y hermosa piedra de zafiro a modo de dije. Apenas y contuvo al aliento al ver tan preciosa joya. No podía creerlo, normalmente su señor le regalaba kimonos, peinetas, mascadas e incluso muñecas de porcelana, y aunque todos y cada uno de sus variados obsequios eran de una calidad y finura incomparables, nunca espero un presente tan valioso como el que tenía en las manos.

-Señor Sesshoumaru…yo…yo no puedo aceptarlo –dijo creyendo no ser merecedora del collar, ella era una simple humana después de todo.

-Si no te agrada, puedes hacer lo que te plazca con él –respondió con su misma indiferencia

-¡No es eso! –gritó con ansiedad estrechando la caja contra su pecho -Es precioso, no sabe cuánto se lo agradezco, pero…no sé si yo merezca un regalo tan magnifico

-Sandeces –Sesshoumaru la miró, realmente aquel obsequio la había impresionado. Mas valía que Rin se acostumbrara a ese tipo de cosas ya que pronto viviría rodeada de joyas y todo tipo de lujos en el Palacio Imperial del Oeste, aunque claro, eso ella aún no lo sabía.

-Muchas gracias –la joven se acercó conmovida y le dio un pequeño abrazo, él lo permitió al poner delicadamente una mano sobre el cabello de Rin; esa era una de las cualidades que a él más le gustaban de su protegida, que fuera agradecida y condescendiente. Ella se separó un poco, lo miró a los ojos y aprovechando el momento, habló de nuevo en tono suave -Se quedarán a cenar como siempre ¿verdad Señor Sesshoumaru?

El Lord del Oeste no pudo más que mirarla fríamente mientras ella le sonreía a modo de súplica; ¡esa chiquilla lo estaba manipulando!...como siempre. Pero que quede claro que ella y solamente ella podía hacerlo, nadie más. Si alguien se atrevía si quiera a intentarlo, era prácticamente suicidio.

Y así, sin decir una palabra comenzó a caminar junto con Jaken en dirección a la aldea, realmente odiaba ceder ante ese tipo de situaciones pero, al fin y al cabo, él no tardaría en informarle sobre sus planes de llevársela, por lo que ésa sería la última vez que Rin estaría ahí, y seguramente, conociéndola querría despedirse, así que no tenía mucha importancia soportar por un rato (y sólo por un rato) a los insignificantes humanos y a sus parientes hanyous.

-Arrgg no puede ser…el idiota de Sesshoumaru ha llegado –dijo Inuyasha con fastidio instantes antes de que su hermano mayor entrara en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, en la cual él y su familia, en especial Kagome, solían pasar cierto tiempo desde que la vieja sacerdotisa parecía necesitar más ayuda de lo habitual debido a sus ya bastantes años.

-A mí tampoco me produce ningún placer verte, Inuyasha –respondió con rencor al estar de pie en la puerta de la habitación.

-Entonces, ¿qué carajo esperas para largarte de una vez? –lo observó con veneno en su mirada, era obvio que a él menos que a nadie le desagradaba la presencia de Sesshoumaru, ya que ahora tenía la mala suerte de toparse con él con mayor frecuencia que en el pasado.

El daiyoukai ni se inmutó ante esa actitud altanera, simplemente le dedicó una fría mirada de superioridad y continuó avanzando detrás de Rin. Ningún hanyou imbécil le diría a él, al Gran Sesshoumaru, lo que debía hacer. No valía la pena si quiera responderle. Pero por supuesto, había otros con menos cerebro que sí lograban rebajarse ante tan estúpidas provocaciones.

-¡Cómo te atreves a hablarle al amo bonito de ésa manera! –Jaken se colocó frente a Inuyasha, alzando su báculo en alto tratando de defender a su amo….como si lo necesitase.

-¡Feh!, yo hablo como se me dé la gana…además ya…

-¡Abajo! –el medio demonio no pudo completar su amenaza ya que el agudo grito de Kagome se hizo presente haciendo que su marido quedara estampado en el suelo.

Sesshoumaru no pudo más que ver la escena con repugnancia, cómo era posible que ese idiota hermano suyo pudiera ser controlado de aquella manera por una simple e insigficante humana. Patético.

-¡Maldición mujer, deja de hacer eso! –Inuyasha despegó su rostro del piso y dirigió su vista hacia Kagome, quien se puso en cuclillas a su altura, le sonrió con dulzura y habló con un ligero tono amenazante.

-Inuyasha –dijo – Compórtate ¿Quieres? –la joven sacerdotisa pudo escuchar gruñir a su esposo, para después dedicar un gesto amable para quienes recién habían llegado -¿Qué tal cuñado?, bienvenidos, adelante.

Un gruñido más pudo escucharse en la cabaña, y es que el Lord del Oeste no pudo hacer otra cosa al escuchar las palabras de la insufrible mujer de Inuyasha, ése estúpido habito de recordarle que desgraciadamente eran parientes simplemente no lo toleraba, y aunque a Inuyasha parecía sucederle lo mismo, Kagome no desistía en hacerlo.

Rin dejó escapar una discreta risita al ver a su alrededor, siempre era lo mismo cuando su protector la visitaba y "voluntariamente" accedía a quedarse a cenar con ellos, así que después de encogerse de hombros, corrió hacia la mesa de madera que tenían por comedor, la limpió rápidamente e invitó a Sesshoumaru a sentarse para después ofrecerle un poco de té. Y como de costumbre, la jovencita salió disparada hacia la pequeña "cocina" de la cabaña acompañada de Kagome, dónde la anciana Kaede las esperaba para comenzar a preparar la merienda.

Mientras tanto, Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha no podían evitar lanzarse miradas retadoras entre ellos, estremeciendo de vez en cuando a Jaken, el pequeño youkai podía jurar que cientos de chispas de rabia volaban entre ambos hermanos…eso hasta que dos pequeños individuos se colaron en la habitación rompiendo así el tenso ambiente que se estaba formando.

-¡Tío Sesshoumaru! –gritó el par de vocecitas a unísono.

El poderoso youkai sencillamente les respondió con un simple vistazo, sus dos pequeños sobrinos no eran la gran cosa como para merecer mucha de su atención. El mayor, Taki (si no mal recordaba, ése era su nombre), era un cachorro extrovertido, juguetón y escandaloso de 10 años que, a pesar de tener un carácter caprichoso idéntico al de Inuyasha, en su aspecto físico era muy parecido al propio Inu No Taisho, factor que logró impresionar ligeramente a Sesshoumaru cuando hacía unos años lo vió por vez primera; el pequeño hanyou era alto para su edad y al parecer tenía una complexión fuerte, su piel era muy blanca y su largo cabello de un tono gris plata, exactamente igual al de su abuelo y padre, además de que las tradicionales marcas de nacimiento que todo primogénito con sangre youkai debía poseer, estaban tatuadas en su cuerpo, una franja color turquesa atravesaba cada una de sus mejillas y brazos, al igual que un par más del mismo color delineaba sus párpados, y de no haber sido por esas deshonrosas orejas caninas sobre su cabeza y de tener un color de ojos idéntico al de su madre humana, ese cachorro pudo haber pasado por un demonio puro.

Sesshoumaru bufó y luego dirigió su vista hacia la otra criatura que estaba mirándolo con cierta timidez. La pequeña Unmei era un caso completamente diferente a su hermano mayor, a sus cortos 8 años, era reservada, de pocas palabras, con una personalidad similar a la de su tío (para tormento de su padre); aunque, físicamente hablando aquella chiquilla era una copia femenina de Inuyasha, su tez era ligeramente más morena que la de Taki pero con los rasgos mucho más finos, su cabello, igualmente largo y plateado, lo llevaba siempre sujeto en dos encantadoras coletas a la altura de su cuello, con dos nefastas orejas peludas coronando su peinado, su rostro era limpio, no tenía marcas de linaje, pero a diferencia de su hermano, ella sí era dueña de los característicos ojos dorados que la identificaban como una miembro más de la familia del Oeste.

-Tío Sesshoumaru ¿adivina qué?, papá me dijo que pronto me enseñará cómo usar la Tessaiga –dijo Taki muy entusiasmado acercándose _demasiado_ al daiyoukai -¿No es genial?

El cachorro lo miraba expectante, esperando alguna reacción de su imponente tío. Desde el día en que lo conoció había quedado impactado al saberse familiar del Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, un inu youkai poderoso y temido; eso quería decir que su querido padre era un príncipe y por lo tanto él también, así que nada perdía en tratar de impresionarlo, ganarse aunque fuera un poco de su atención, su aprobación y ¿por qué no?, su afecto.

- Yo también quiero aprender –exclamó Unmei acercándose sigilosamente

-¡No molestes Unmei, además tú eres aún una niñita tonta!

-¡No es verdad! –la chiquilla hanyou no pudo más que hacer un puchero para enseguida correr a refugiarse sorpresivamente al lado de Sesshoumaru -¿Verdad que no soy tonta, tío?

El Lord giró su cabeza en dirección a la niña, quien miraba con enojo a su hermano mientras sujetaba ligeramente una manga del traje del youkai. Sesshoumaru la observó con rostro neutral, ¿Qué esperaba?, ¿Que la defendiera?, JA, esos asuntos no eran de su incumbencia. La verdad, aún no podía entender qué tenía él para atraer la atención de los cachorros de esa manera, y no sólo la de sus sobrinos, sino también la de la propia Rin, se había hecho esa pregunta desde el momento en que la niña humana comenzó a seguirlo años atrás… en serio ¿Acaso no notaban el aura maligna a su alrededor?

Taki fulminó a su hermana con un vistazo y luego miró a su tío con preocupación, creyó que le llamaría la atención, pero el daiyoukai se mantuvo en silencio, observándolo y sin hacer ningún gesto.

-¡Taki, no le hables así a tu hermana! –el regaño de su padre lo sorprendió un poco, haciendo que bajara su orejas con cierta vergüenza -¡Y tú Unmei, aléjate de ese mal nacido!

Inuyasha rápidamente se acercó y tomó la mano de su preciada hija apartándola así del demonio mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. ¡Por favor!, cómo si a Sesshoumaru le importara… pero al parecer, a sus sobrinos sí les importaba, porque a pesar de su obvia indiferencia, ellos, en especial Taki, aún no se habían cansado de asediarlo.

-Entonces tío ¿qué opinas de…?

-Mocoso insolente, deja en paz al amo Sesshoumaru de una vez –Jaken había saltado al ataque, pero aquellos cachorros habían sido más rápidos.

-¡JAKEN! –gritó el mayor con emoción lanzándose encima del pobre renacuajo, quien a los pocos segundos quedó sepultado bajo un segundo contrincante, Unmei también se había unido al acostumbrado juego.

Inuyasha pareció esbozar una ligera sonrisa de suficiencia, no planeaba detener a sus hijos, después de todo, era al sirviente de su hermano al que maltrataban, así que no había ningún problema. Enseguida dirigió su vista al daiyoukai, él como siempre permanecía con su inmutable y frío gesto de "me importa un carajo lo que suceda a mi alrededor". ¿Pero quién rayos se creía ese sujeto?, de acuerdo, era el Lord del Oeste pero ¿era tan difícil quitar su pose de superioridad sólo por un momento?

-A-amo Se-sesshou-maru –balbuceó el youkai verde ilusamente buscando algo de ayuda de su señor, mientras era aplastado contra el suelo por los hijos del hanyou quienes ya lo estaban usando como colchón.

-Ridículo, Jaken –respondió calificando la situación en la que su sirviente se encontraba. Taki giró su vista hacia su tío y le dedicó una sutil sonrisa; ante esto Inuyasha no pudo más que fruncir el ceño olímpicamente.

-¡Feh! –resopló sin poder evitarlo. La verdad, algo que el medio demonio no soportaba, era el hecho de que sus dos cachorros, sintieran respeto, admiración e incluso cariño por el idiota de Sesshoumaru.

El demonio vió al niño sonreírle, en otro tiempo, no hubiera dudado en dejarle muy en claro a ése chiquillo _hanyou _su inferioridad ante él, pero ahora, simplemente lo observó de vuelta, no le devolvió la sonrisa, pero sí fue notorio que su expresión se suavizó, haciendo que el pequeño sonriera aún más. A Sesshoumaru no le desagradaban sus sobrinos…ni le agradaban, simplemente le eran indiferentes, carecían de importancia alguna para él, si existían bien, si no también, eso era todo.

Así que haciendo caso omiso, el Lord caminó y tomó asiento en una silla cerca de la mesa de madera, realmente _aquella_ cabaña, no se comparaba en lo más mínimo a su elegante palacio, en momentos como esos verdaderamente no se perdonaba el haber dejado a Rin viviendo en "semejantes" condiciones por tanto tiempo, pero eso lo solucionaría de inmediato. Ella, su protegida, pronto estaría viviendo entre lujosas paredes, en lugar de en aquella mísera aldea.

-Aquí tiene, Señor Sesshoumaru…en un momento estará lista la cena –dijo Rin acercándose a la mesa con una humeante jarra de té verde para enseguida servirle una tasa a su señor y ofrecérsela con una radiante sonrisa, él pareció satisfecho, ya que entre más rápido acabara todo aquello, más rápido podría largarse de ese sitio y llevarse a Rin con él.

La joven estaba nerviosa, era lo mismo siempre que él la visitaba, no porque le tuviera miedo, eso jamás, pero lo que la mortificaba era el hecho de que a él no le gustara convivir con quienes se habían vuelto una segunda familia para ella, y aunque siempre pensara al respecto, no podía dejar de invitarlo a cenar cada vez que lo veía; tal vez era algo egoísta de su parte, pero eran momentos en los que podía disfrutar de su compañía sólo por un rato más, necesitaba un pretexto para ello. Además, el simple hecho de que Sesshoumaru siempre aceptara su invitación, querría decir que la quería (o eso le gustaba pensar a ella), por esa razón, Rin se esforzaba al máximo para que la corta estancia de su protector fuese lo más confortable posible, si es que eso se podía.

Kaede salió entonces, y al ver a Sesshoumaru, como de costumbre inclinó la cabeza como único saludo, el demonio sólo la observó con una penetrante mirada, la misma que siempre le daba en cada una de sus llegadas, como si la estuviera evaluando, como si con tan sólo un gesto de la anciana él pudiese saber si algo andaba mal con Rin, pero con Sesshoumaru, hasta la más mínima falla le costaba caro. Si las miradas matasen, la vieja mujer ya habría muerto más de una vez.

La anciana intentó ignorarlo y comenzó junto con Kagome y Rin a colocar algunos platos sobre la mesa. Pero justo en ese momento, alguien abría la cortina de la puerta de la cabaña.

Sesshoumaru no pudo, ni quiso evitar endurecer sus facciones al ver a quienes entraban en el lugar. No eran otros más que los odiosos amigos humanos de Inuyasha junto con el molesto y crecido cachorro de zorro; pudo ver al monje, a su mujer la exterminadora, al par de mocosas con rostros idénticos y al chiquillo menor. Estupendo, más humanos repugnantes, justo lo que necesitaba.

-Shippo, Miroku, Sango, niños, qué bueno que vinieron -¿Cómo?, ¿Entonces la mujer de Inuyasha los había invitado, sabiendo que él estaba ahí?. Insolente.

-Hola Kagome, gracias por la invitación

Al ver a Sesshoumaru, Sango se tensó ligeramente y después se acercó a su esposo. Miroku inclinó su cabeza a modo de cortesía y después comenzó a charlar con Inuyasha. Los niños recién llegados y el kitsune observaron al youkai con precaución y pasado un momento retomaron sus juegos con sus amigos, quienes todavía mantenían al "Gran Jaken" contra el suelo.

Rin comenzó a servir más té a los demás mientras le dirigía una mirada a su señor. Estaba muy apenada con él. Sesshoumaru lo entendió de inmediato, Rin no tenía la culpa, sino esa insensata humana llamada Kagome. Su protegida desconocía completamente que habría más invitados esa noche y era obvio para ella que a su protector no le agradaba en absoluto la idea, ya que una cosa era pasar un rato con la familia de Inuyasha que también era su "familia" (desgraciadamente), y otra muy distinta convivir con más humanos desagradables.

La jovencita no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ofrecerle una disculpa oculta en sus ojos ámbares. Sesshoumaru también la observó, le dedicó una mirada suave y asintió con la cabeza para tranquilizarla, dándole a entender que podría soportarlo y que ella no debía preocuparse. Rin sonrió aliviada y corrió a la cocina para comenzar a traer los tazones con comida.

Justo en ese instante, el Lord del Oeste sintió una presencia más, alguien se acercaba. Y después de unos segundos, todos escucharon un cuerpo grande aterrizar en la tierra seguido de un conocido rugido.

Inuyasha fue el primero en salir acompañado de Miroku, Sango y Kagome quienes también se dirigieron a la entrada de la cabaña. Sesshoumaru se quedó sentado en su lugar junto con Rin y Jaken. Él ya sabía de quién se trataba, ese olor lo conocía, tal vez habían pasado algunos años pero el aroma era el mismo, su fino olfato no lo podía engañar.

-¡KOHAKU! –se escuchó la voz de la exterminadora. Y fue ese grito lo que hizo que el resto de los que aún estaban dentro de la cabaña, Rin incluida, salieran para darle la bienvenida a aquel chico.

-¡Hola a todos! –exclamó Kohaku estando aún sobre el lomo de Kirara. De un salto estuvo en el suelo para enseguida correr a abrazar a su hermana, cuñado, sobrinos y amigos que lo esperaban con ansias.

Sesshoumaru también salió después de unos momentos y eso simplemente porque Rin aún no había vuelto a entrar. Fue entonces cuando pudo ver al joven exterminador nuevamente, y aunque ése chico había sido uno de sus acompañantes por una muy breve temporada, la verdad a él poco le importaba si lo volvía a ver o no, realmente aquel humano no era alguien excepcional para que Sesshoumaru lo recordara, pero de cualquier forma ahí estaba. A sus ojos, Kohaku no había cambiado mucho, aunque, a decir verdad debido a que él era mayor que Rin, el daiyoukai nunca le puso tanta atención como a su protegida, así que lo único que le veía de diferente era su altura y tal vez que había ganado cierta musculatura debido a las batallas con los demonios con quienes seguramente luchaba, su cabello como siempre estaba recogido en una coleta dándole un aspecto salvaje y un porte de aventurero. Nada excepcional.

-¡Kohaku, has vuelto!

Y Sesshoumaru, Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, el gran y poderoso daiyoukai de estoico rostro, no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos sin mesura al escuchar ese grito de Rin tan cargado de emoción, y más aún al percatarse de que la jovencita que hacía unos segundos estaba a su lado, ahora corría velozmente en dirección del recién llegado.

Pero eso no fue lo peor. No. Lo peor fue ver que Kohaku abría completamente sus brazos para recibir el impacto del delgado cuerpo femenino contra él, para instantes después, levantarla ligeramente del suelo y hacerla girar unas cuantas veces.

Sesshoumaru apretó la mandíbula. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese mocoso a tocar de aquella manera a la pequeña humana, **SU **humana!

-Rin

Al escuchar esa firme voz, la chica paró de reír, con una amable mirada le pidió a Kohaku que la bajara, y al colocar sus pies de vuelta en el césped, corrió enseguida hacia su señor. Lo observó, estaba molesto.

-¿Si? –dijo ella esperando saber el motivo de su disgusto, pero Sesshoumaru no respondió. Su fría mirada estaba clavada en aquel que, sin que nadie lo hubiese llamado, se había atrevido a seguir a Rin hasta donde él estaba.

-Lord Sesshoumaru, cuánto tiempo sin verle –Kohaku inclinó su cabeza en señal de respeto al estar frente al daiyoukai. Sabía que Sesshoumaru al igual que él, visitaba con frecuencia la aldea, pero al parecer, ninguno de los dos había coincidido con el otro en sus llegadas… hasta ese momento.

Kohaku, al no escuchar contestación, levantó la cabeza lentamente, sólo para descubrir los dorados y penetrantes ojos del youkai sobre su persona, logrando así estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Sesshoumaru miraba al exterminador como contadas veces había mirado al propio Inuyasha. Con odio.

El joven rápidamente corrió su vista hacia otro sitio y entró a la cabaña después de haber sido invitado a pasar, siendo seguido por la mayoría.

Inuyasha fue al parecer, el único que identificó esa mirada de completo desprecio que su hermano mayor lucía en su rostro, lo que no sabía era el motivo. O más bien lo sospechaba. Pero… ¿Realmente Sesshoumaru se había puesto así sólo por el simple abrazo que Kohaku le había dado a Rin?. Tal vez, y si ese era el caso, ese inu youkai era un maldito posesivo.

-_Vamos, como si tú no lo fueras_ –susurró una voz en la cabeza del hanyou antes de que siguiera a los demás dentro de la choza. Suspiró, realmente era muy molesto para Inuyasha que su conciencia tuviera la misma voz de Kagome.

Rin estuvo a punto de entrar también, pero una fuerte mano se colocó sobre su hombro haciéndola dirigir su vista hacia arriba.

-Rin, es hora de irnos –dijo su señor mirándola con seriedad. Ya que, aunque Rin no lo supiese aún, ese "irnos" no sólo los involucraba a él y a Jaken, sino también a ella.

-Pero…por favor Señor Sesshoumaru, quédense sólo unos momentos más –y ahí estaban de nuevo esos ojos suplicantes, esos que de alguna manera lograban destruir cualquier barrera que Sesshoumaru pusiera –sólo hasta que la cena termine…por favor Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor.

Esa humana…_su_ humana. Realmente le sorprendía el poder que conseguía ejercer en _él_. ¡En Sesshoumaru!... quien después de golpearse mentalmente, no tuvo más remedio que hablar.

-Después de eso, nos largamos de inmediato.

-¡Sí, muchas gracias! –respondió con otra de sus muchas sonrisas luminosas, para después entrar a la cabaña nuevamente.

Y ahí estaba una vez más, rodeado de seres inferiores. Verdaderamente Rin tenía que ser alguien demasiado importante para que el Gran Lord del Oeste fuera capaz de llegar al punto de soportar a todas esas criaturas que sin lugar a dudas no eran dignas de si quiera sentarse a su lado.

Después de unos cuantos instantes, las mujeres comenzaron a servir los alimentos. Rin se ocupaba específicamente de atender a su señor quien, sentado como de costumbre en un extremo del pequeño comedor, observaba la escena. Todos comenzaban a disfrutar de la comida, incluso sus sobrinos, que gracias a los dioses ya habían dejado de parlotear tonterías al tener la boca llena. Su protegida le había servido té y un poco de arroz, la verdad, Sesshoumaru nunca comía mucho, y lo poco que consumía tenía que ser siempre exclusivamente preparado por Rin, ya que el youkai se negaba rotundamente a probar comida cocinada por otras manos _humanas_. Además, era por ella por quien hacía el sacrificio de comer aquellos simples alimentos que no tenían punto de comparación con los que se preparaban en su palacio.

Mientras tanto, Kohaku observaba a cierta chica desde su lugar al tiempo que su hermana le ponía un tazón humeante enfrente. Rin iba y venía de un lado a otro, casi desviviéndose por atender únicamente a Sesshoumaru; y realmente parecía disfrutarlo. Por supuesto, aquella jovencita era una mujer maravillosa, tan amable, tan noble, tan hermosa. No era por nada por lo que el exterminador estaba muy enamorado de ella. Él quería decírselo, por eso había ido a la aldea esa ocasión. Rin debía saber del gran amor que había despertado en el que consideraba su mejor amigo desde hacía algunos años, y aunque el joven tenía en cuenta que el daiyoukai podría no estar de acuerdo, él tenía que intentarlo.

Justo entonces el chico sintió esa fría presión sobre él de nuevo. Tragó fuerte y trató de sostenerle la mirada a Sesshoumaru por un momento. Los ojos dorados del Lord denotaban suficiencia, superioridad; imponiendo que un simple y mediocre humano, jamás se podría comparar con un youkai de su nivel. De repente, el demonio observó a Rin, ella le servía de nueva cuenta una taza de té y le sonreía con cariño, después, regresó su vista hacia Kohaku y alzó ligeramente una ceja con arrogancia, como si con esa pequeña acción tratara de demostrarle y dejarle muy claro que él, el Gran Sesshoumaru, era el primer y más importante hombre para Rin, y que eso _siempre_ seguiría siendo así.

El exterminador bajó la mirada indignado, era cierto, la chica no le prestaba atención a nadie que no fuera su señor, ni siquiera parecía notar que Kohaku estaba ahí, mirándola insistentemente. Pero por otro lado, tenía que admitir que el daiyoukai lo intimidaba un poco, y tal vez Rin lo viese como si de un dios se tratara, la conocía demasiado bien para saberlo, aún así, no se rendiría tan pronto, tenía derecho a una oportunidad al menos.

Sesshoumaru comió deprisa, terminando rápido con los alimentos que su protegida le había brindado mientras la miraba de vez en cuando y vigilaba cada uno de los movimientos de los que estaban a su alrededor; realmente quería salir de ahí lo más pronto posible y llevarse a Rin finalmente, después de todo, ya era tiempo de que el Oeste brindara sus honores a la nueva "Señora" que estaba a punto de arribar.

Realmente no veía la hora de estar de vuelta en sus dominios, pero no le quedaba más remedio que esperar sólo un poco más; y no habría sido tan difícil hacerlo de no haber sido por ese cachorro Taki que como en cada una de sus visitas, no paraba de asediarlo con cientos de preguntas sobre cualquier cantidad de temas, y por más que se le respondiera con monosílabos o con frías expresiones, su "sobrinito" no entendía las indirectas…Tío Sesshoumaru esto, tío Sesshoumaru lo otro…estaba harto, si la poca paciencia que le quedaba colapsaba, no respondería.

Así que, tratando de ignorar a ese chiquillo hanyou, el daiyoukai recorrió rápidamente con su mirada el indigno panorama que le rodeaba; la cena se llevaba a cabo en medio de un alboroto demencial, todo lo contrario de la quietud y silencio de su taciturno palacio, pero…muy extraño para él, todos parecían pasarlo bien, incluso Jaken que, sin parar de quejarse de lo horrible que era la comida humana, no vacilaba en pedir otra ración; y Rin, ella como siempre sonreía.

Fue entonces que surgieron ciertas dudas en la mente de Sesshoumaru… ¿Y si Rin era feliz con su vida como hasta ese momento solía llevarla?, ¿Y si realmente estaría mejor viviendo con los de su especie?, ¿Y si ella ya no lo necesitaba?

¡Sandeces!

Por supuesto que Rin lo necesitaba, nada más había que ver la emoción con la que solía recibirlo, la devoción con la que lo atendía, la tristeza con la que lo despedía, el _amor_ con el que lo miraba…Sesshoumaru lo sabía, no había lugar en el mundo en el que Rin estuviese mejor que junto a él, ella únicamente sería verdaderamente feliz estando con su señor, estaba completamente seguro de eso. Además, ya no iba a cambiar de opinión respecto a su decisión de llevársela, ya que aunque nunca lo fuera a decir en voz alta, él la necesitaba, la _quería_ a su lado…porque Rin le pertenecía. Rin era de él.

Era tiempo, ya era hora de partir. Sesshoumaru miró a su protegida, ya había terminado al igual que Jaken, así que por fin se irían. Pero de repente, justo cuando el inu youkai iba a dar la orden de retirarse…todo ocurrió. Algo que incluso el Lord del Oeste no pudo ser capaz de ver venir.

Kohaku, de la nada, se levantó de su asiento llamando así la atención de todos los presentes.

-Bueno yo…yo quiero aprovechar la oportunidad para…para decir algo muy importante –habló el exterminador sin saber exactamente cómo continuar. Su rostro estaba serio y su cuerpo muy tenso, parecía estar buscando el valor que le hacía falta para seguir. Había comenzado, ya no se podía echar para atrás.

-De acuerdo, pero date prisa…ya quiero comer el postre

-¡Inuyasha, abajo! –gritó Kagome exasperada por la actitud tan infantil de su marido, mandándolo directo al suelo en el acto.

-¡Óyeme Kagome, qué diablos pasa contigo, yo sólo…!

-¡Sshhh! –lo cayó de nueva cuenta, intercambió una mirada cómplice con Sango y luego atinó a observar la escena con ojos soñadores.

-¡Feh! –exclamó Inuyasha incorporándose nuevamente al ver que Kohaku retomaba la palabra.

-Bien, lo que quiero decir es… -el muchacho tomó una gran bocanada de aire y repentinamente comenzó a acercarse a Rin con pasos lentos y nerviosos –Rin yo…

La joven quien aún permanecía sentada, lo miraba desde su lugar con extrañeza, no entendía lo que su amigo pretendía, y menos lo entendió cuando Kohaku se arrodilló a la altura del asiento, tomó una de sus manos con delicadeza y la miró directo a los ojos con un pronunciado sonrojo en su rostro y una tímida sonrisa en sus labios.

-Rin, yo quisiera que tú… -comenzó de nuevo armándose de valentía, al mismo tiempo que sacaba una pequeña y linda flor de cerezo de entre su traje y se la ofrecía –yo…yo te quiero Rin y nada me haría más feliz más que… me hicieras el honor de convertirte en mi esposa.

Ya. Lo había dicho. Al menos el peso que llevaba cargando ya había desaparecido casi por completo, ahora sólo restaba esperar con ansias la respuesta de Rin y rezar a todos los dioses por que fuese afirmativa.

Rin prácticamente había retenido el aliento por unos largos segundos al escuchar a Kohaku. Matrimonio, le habían propuesto matrimonio. Jamás de los jamases se lo hubiese imaginado. ¿Realmente era tan distraída como para no haberse dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos del exterminador? Conocía a Kohaku desde muy pequeña y realmente no podía creer que él estuviese enamorado, es decir, ella nunca le había dado motivos para estarlo; sí, sentía por él un cariño muy grande y especial y disfrutaba mucho de su compañía… pero su corazón ya estaba ocupado.

La chica estaba metida en una encrucijada grande, ya sabía su respuesta, pero no quería de ninguna forma lastimar a Kohaku. Su mirada estaba totalmente perdida en algún punto del espacio y su cuerpo parecía no querer reaccionar, se había olvidado de cómo respirar y sentía su rostro arder como nunca. Quería que la tierra se abriera y se la tragara, no sabía qué hacer, estaba tan encerrada en sus pensamientos, que ni siquiera la explosión de alaridos que se estaba produciendo a su alrededor, logró sacarla del trance en el que había caído.

Kagome, Sango y las niñas celebraban con eufóricos gritos, aplausos y felicitaciones, dando por hecho que una boda ya estaba en puerta, la anciana Kaede apenas sonreía estando no muy convencida del enlace, Miroku observaba todo con su típica mueca pervertida, Shippo reía nervioso tratando de explicarle a Taki de la manera más sutil posible lo que hacían los esposos en la "luna de miel", Inuyasha se había cruzado de brazos y había alzado las cejas con petulancia, podía imaginarse que su mujer y Sango ya estaban enteradas de los planes de Kohaku, y que por lo tanto no habían dudado en apoyarlo; Jaken por otro lado, se había quedado atónito, sus ojos estaban casi fuera de sus órbitas y su mandíbula prácticamente había caído hasta el piso. Y Sesshoumaru…Ohh Sesshoumaru.

Nunca nadie podría describir la furia que se estaba desatando en el interior del daiyoukai, sentía su sangre hirviendo y la ira calcinándolo por dentro como nunca antes. Había cerrado los puños con tal fuerza que sus garras se habían clavado en sus palmas ocasionando que gruesas gotas de sangre comenzaran a brotar de sus manos. Parecía librar una lucha interna contra el demonio que peleaba por salir a flote, sus ojos estaban perdiendo su color dorado para ser sustituido por el rojo escarlata y sus pupilas ahora pasaban a ser dos esmeraldas, sus marcas en sus mejillas se alargaron y sus colmillos se afilaron. No había dudas de que verdaderamente Sesshoumaru estaba perdiendo la cabeza, pero no sería el único, se aseguraría de que ese miserable exterminador también perdiera la suya, literalmente.

Ese humano idiota no sabía en lo que se había metido, era realmente un milagro que aún pudiera estar respirando, no faltaba mucho para que Sesshoumaru se abalanzara sobre él y haciendo uso de su ya muy conocido sentido sádico, lo aniquilara sin piedad. ¡Cómo se atrevía ese imbécil a pensar en Rin como su esposa!, estaba muy equivocado si creía que el Gran Sesshoumaru consentiría tal estupidez. ¡Rin era suya, de nadie más!, no iba a permitir que ningún infeliz y asqueroso humano se la arrebatara por ningún motivo. Lo pagaría caro, muy caro. En verdad lo haría pedazos, le arrancaría miembro por miembro haciendo que su muerte fuera lo más lenta y dolorosa posible, y si hubiera podido usa la Tenseiga en él, no lo hubiera dudado ni un segundo, ya que una vez devuelto a la vida, lo mataría nuevamente de una manera aún más agonizante. Y todo eso, por el simple hecho de haber puesto sus despreciables ojos precisamente en la preciada protegida del Lord de las Tierras del Oeste.

Así es, Kohaku ya podía darse por muerto. Ni siquiera Inuyasha, quien ya estaba percibiendo el aura increíblemente maligna que su hermano desprendía, iba a ser capaz de detenerlo.

En ese instante, justo cuando Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de lanzarse al ataque, algo lo frenó. Ver a Rin tomando la flor que el exterminador le ofrecía, fue algo que lo dejó frío. La joven, ya lúcida de nuevo, sonreía tímidamente y un ligero color carmín adornaba sus mejillas. ¿Acaso…acaso Rin,_ su_ Rin, estaba aceptando esa mediocre proposición de matrimonio? ¿Acaso ella prefería a ese ordinario humano por sobre de _él_?

Una tremenda presión fue lo que Sesshoumaru sintió en sus adentros. Ahora no sólo era la furia lo que lo carcomía, era algo más, un dolor extraño e insoportable que lo estaba destruyendo de a poco. Se sentía… traicionado.

-Escoria –murmuró con todo el rencor que tenía guardado, para después levantarse violentamente de su asiento y salir de la cabaña como alma que lleva el diablo seguido por un muy asustado Jaken.

Entonces, como si todo ocurriera velozmente ante sus ojos, Rin sintió un fuerte pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar la última palabra que había pronunciado su señor. Ver al daiyoukai dejar la cabaña de _aquella_ manera, fue como sentir su alma abandonando su cuerpo. Instintivamente e ignorando a todos a su alrededor, se puso de pie con increíble rapidez para después comenzar a avanzar hacia la salida también, eso hasta que sintió una mano masculina sujetando suavemente su muñeca, haciéndola girar su cuerpo para quedar frente a frente con dicha persona.

-Rin, espera… -Kohaku la miraba con preocupación, estaba confundido, al igual que la mayoría de los presentes.

-Kohaku yo… -Rin observó con culpa los esperanzados ojos del exterminador, en verdad lamentaba muchísimo hacerle daño. Era duro, pero Rin nunca podría corresponderle y lo mejor era hacérselo saber, no tenía ningún caso que sus ilusiones crecieran en vano. Así que, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, respondió a su proposición –por favor perdóname Kohaku…no puedo casarme contigo… lo siento

Y después de suplicarle una disculpa con una última mirada, Rin salió corriendo de la cabaña dejando a Kohaku con el alma destrozada. El exterminador sabía que eso podría ocurrir, pero lo que no sabía era que iba a doler tanto, no pudo más que ver el camino por el cual había salido su amor imposible para después bajar la cabeza con derrota y sentir la mano de Sango en su hombro tratando de brindarle consuelo. A decir verdad, la mayoría de los que estaban en esa habitación, muy en el fondo ya sabían cuál sería la respuesta de Rin, era bastante obvio quién era el dueño del corazón de la jovencita, e igualmente ya se habían dado cuenta que además era correspondida, ahora les había quedado muy claro a todos. Ahora Kohaku no tenía más remedio que resignarse, aún era joven para poder seguir buscando a esa persona especial. Él sabía que, aunque no iba a ser tan fácil sacar a Rin de su corazón, se sentiría bien al verla contenta, sólo esperaba que Sesshoumaru pudiera brindarle todo esa felicidad que ella se merecía.

Rin salió con paso apresurado de la choza, la noche ya se había ahecho presente, dejando a la luna llena como única iluminación importante. Miró frenéticamente a su alrededor esperando poder encontrar a su señor, pero no había ningún rastro de él; al único que pudo visualizar fue al pequeño youkai verde unos metros más delante de donde ella se encontraba, no lo dudó ni un segundo y fue corriendo hacia él.

-¡Señor Jaken!, ¡Señor Jaken! –gritó con fuerza llamando así la atención del renacuajo, quien se estaba preparando para subir al lomo de Ah-Un.

-¿Ehh? –exclamó sorprendido al ver a Rin acercándose rápidamente -¿Qué haces aquí mocosa?, ¿No deberías estar con los demás humanos?

-¡Señor Jaken…por favor dígame dónde…dónde está el Señor Sesshoumaru! –dijo Rin hiperventilándose, ignorando completamente las preguntas del demonio.

-No lo sé –Jaken se cruzó de brazos con indignación, después de todo, esa chiquilla se había atrevido a cambiar a su amo bonito por un ser despreciable, ¿o no? –Y aunque lo supiera no te lo diría, mocosa traidora

-¡Señor Jaken por favor, necesito hablar con él! –Rin ya estaba desesperada, sus ojos se comenzaban a humedecer -¡No es lo que ustedes piensan!

El youkai verde la observó desde lo alto de la silla de montar del dragón de dos cabezas, la joven se había cubierto la cara con sus manos con impotencia mientras emitía sonoros sollozos. ¿Sería posible que él y su amo hubiesen interpretado mal cosas?, tal vez todo había sido una equivocación y Rin jamás había aceptado esa propuesta de matrimonio, de no ser así, no estaría llorando con tanta angustia como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento, ¿cierto?. Jaken sintió un presión en su pecho al verla, nunca se lo diría pero le tenía cariño a esa "mocosa", además, sabía de las intenciones que el Lord tenía con ella, y si el renacuajo no se equivocaba, se atrevería a decir que su querido amo, Sesshoumaru del Oeste, se había enamorado, igual que su padre, de una_ humana. _Tal como lo había insinuado alguna vez Lady Irasue.

-Por favor… -musitó ella para después dejarse caer de rodillas al césped.

Quizá, y viendo las circunstancias, la chiquilla merecía una oportunidad.

-Te digo la verdad, no sé dónde está el amo Sesshoumaru –dijo Jaken con tono abatido –Nunca lo había visto así…lo único que hizo al salir fue dirigirse con demasiada prisa hacia el bosque, yo no pude alcanzarlo pero… ¿Rin?

La jovencita no había esperado más, en cuanto escuchó la palabra "bosque", como acto reflejo se puso de pie y comenzó a correr en dicha dirección.

-¡Espera, niña!... ¡No vayas ahora, puede ser peligroso!... ¡Rin! –gritaba Jaken como loco, pero la chica ya estaba muy lejos para poder escucharlo. Realmente era arriesgado, estaba muy oscuro y ella podría perderse o algo peor, además era muy probable que su amo estuviese muy encolerizado aún para querer verla, y aunque sabía que él nunca le haría, con el amo bonito nunca se sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, realmente no quería estar en los zapatos de Rin; sólo esperaba que las cosas se resolvieran de la mejor manera, pero algo le decía que pronto todos estarían de vuelta en el palacio. Jaken sonrió de medio lado y esperó recostado sobre Ah-Un –Mocosa imprudente.

Rin se movía rápidamente entre las veredas de la arboleda, internándose cada vez más en la penumbra del bosque, podía sentir algunas ramas rasguñando sus brazos e incluso su rostro, pero a ella no le importaba, podría incluso estar corriendo por el mismísimo infierno y su objetivo seguiría siendo el mismo. Encontrar a su señor Sesshoumaru, encontrarlo y hablar con él de inmediato.

Sentía como si la más filosa de las espadas estuviera calando su alma, ¿Qué se habría imaginado el daiyoukai?, ¿Acaso estaría pensado en ella como una traicionera?, ¿Sería que ya no deseaba verla más y por eso se había marchado tan apresuradamente? ¡No!, eso no, él no podía abandonarla, ¡No podía!... ¿Qué no?, claro que podía, y de sólo pensarlo, el cuerpo de Rin se estremeció provocando que cascadas de lágrimas inundaran sus ojos y resbalaran por sus mejillas…pero, pensando las cosas desde un punto lógico, ¿Por qué?, en todo caso, nunca lo había traicionado, ella era sólo su protegida, no su mujer, entonces ¿por qué sentía esa imperiosa necesidad de aclarar con tanta urgencia la situación?. Ella obviamente amaba a Sesshoumaru, lo amaba en demasía, pero ¿él?, ¿Qué sentía él por ella?, tal vez sólo se había enfurecido por el atrevimiento de Kohaku al pedir su mano pasando por alto la autoridad que tenía sobre ella como su protector y guardián; sí, quizás sólo había sido eso el motivo de su reacción… pero ¿Y si era algo más?, ¿Y si él había tenido…celos?. La sola idea le hizo apresurar sus pasos, provocando que las heladas corrientes de aire refrescaran su rostro mojado. De cualquier manera, como hubiese sido, Rin tenía que encontrarlo.

La joven humana se detuvo por un minuto, trató de controlar su respiración entrecortada y observó a su alrededor tratando de ubicarse, tratando de saber hacia dónde dirigirse. Justo entonces, como una bendición del cielo, pudo vislumbrar varios flashazos de luz acompañados de fuertes estruendos, algo parecía azotar contra la tierra y los árboles. Respiró hondo y comenzó a acercarse con precaución, tenía que ser él, tenía que ser el Señor Sesshoumaru. Caminó con pasos lentos, preparándose mentalmente para enfrentarlo, pero a medida que avanzaba, podía notar que había menos árboles a su alrededor y los pocos que aún seguían en pie, tenían marcados enormes y profundos zarpazos en sus troncos.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio. Sesshoumaru, haciendo uso de su látigo envenenado e incluso de sus garras, azotaba una y otra vez un enorme roble hasta reducirlo a astillas, para enseguida comenzar de nuevo con otro árbol. Rin se acercó sobresaltada, en cada uno de sus movimientos, el daiyoukai reflejaba furia pura, frustración e incluso impotencia.

Sesshoumaru al ver a Rin, según él, aceptando ser la esposa de ese imbécil, no pudo más que salir de la cabaña inmediatamente; la ira lo estaba dominando, conocía sus instintos, y si no se alejaba de ahí en ese mismo instante, hubiese acabado incluso asesinando a Rin, y eso, definitivamente _nunca _se lo hubiese perdonado. Al que sí quería matar era a ese estúpido humano, no lo perdonaría ésta vez, realmente lamentaba no haberlo liquidado en el pasado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, se arrepentía de no masacrarlo cuando pudo, aún así, eso tenía remedio, acabaría con él de un solo tajo; pero ese no era el momento, su protegida estaba en medio y no podía arriesgarla. De cualquier manera, tenía que tranquilizarse un poco, enfriar su cabeza y sobretodo, desahogar toda esa rabia que tenía contenida, así que no se le ocurrió mejor manera de hacerlo, más que adentrarse en el bosque y pulverizar todo aquello que tuviera enfrente.

El daiyoukai dejó de mover su látigo de repente, reguló su respiración y aspiró el tan conocido aroma. Ahora Rin estaba ahí, detrás de él a unos cuantos metros, de pie sin mover un músculo. No entendía qué hacía en el bosque, pero ese era el momento para arreglar el asunto de una buena vez.

-Rin… -dijo él aún dándole la espalda, su tono era grave y con un deje de rencor –regresa a la aldea ahora mismo

El alma de la chica cayó a sus pies al escucharlo. Lo sabía, él ya no la quería cerca.

-¿No hable claro?, vuelve a la aldea en éste instante –la orden se Sesshoumaru sonó más amenazante, pero aún así la humana seguía sin moverse.

-Se…Señor Sesshoumaru, por favor no me pida eso…yo…

-¿Te atreves a contradecir mis órdenes? –exclamó el Lord girando su cuerpo para poder verla de frente, y tal como su olfato ya lo había detectado, de los ojos de Rin brotaban gruesas y saladas lágrimas –Ve con ellos, Rin.

-¡No lo haré!...No quiero

-Poco me importa lo que tú desees, simplemente harás lo que yo te diga –se acercó a ella. Al parecer se esforzaba por estar más calmado, sus ojos habían vuelto a ser dorados y su aura estaba controlada –Presta con atención, no lo repetiré, regresarás a la aldea y le dirás a ese miserable humano que **NO** serás su esposa ni ahora ni nunca… ¿me has entendido, Rin?

La jovencita alzó su vidriosa mirada bruscamente al escuchar hablar a su señor. Fue como si alguien le quitara un peso de encima, como si hubiese estado caminando en fango y de repente pisara suelo firme. Ahora le quedaba claro, Sesshoumaru estaba celoso y quería apartarla definitivamente de alguien que ya ni siquiera era un rival verdadero.

-Pero…yo… -¿Pero?, una ola de cólera lo asaltó de nuevo al oírla rebatir lo que él le pedía. Era inaudito. ¿Qué esa humana no se daba cuenta de que Sesshoumaru estaba pasando por alto su "traición"?. ¡Él la estaba perdonando!, ¿qué más prueba quería Rin del amor que el daiyoukai le tenía?, le estaba dando una nueva oportunidad de redimir su falta, algo que el Lord _nunca_ hacía con nadie, ¿y aún así ella seguía prefiriendo al estúpido exterminador?, ¡¿cómo se atrevía, esa insolente?!, pero que no osara en pensar que él, Sesshoumaru, lo iba a permitir. ¿Qué no lo entendía aún?, Rin era de _él_, y no la dejaría nunca por ningún motivo.

Sesshoumaru no se iba a poner a discutir con ella, él mismo regresaría a la aldea y aclararía la cuestión de una vez por todas, se encargaría del idiota de Kohaku y se largaría al Oeste llevándose a Rin, pesara a quien le pesara. Punto.

Rin lo observó por un momento. Su señor pasó con parsimonia a un lado suyo sin dejarla terminar de hablar; y sin siquiera dirigirle un vistazo, comenzó a caminar con paso firme hacia la aldea.

-Señor Sesshoumaru… -llamó sin que él se detuviera –no es necesario hacer lo que me pide

¡¿Qué no era necesario?!, ¡por supuesto que lo era!. Descarada. Pero no importaba lo que ella pensara, él haría lo que le viniera en gana y sin pedir insignificantes opiniones.

-No es necesario porque…ya lo hice –¡¿Cómo?!. Sesshoumaru se frenó en seco y volvió a girar su cuerpo para mirarla –yo…ya le he dicho a Kohaku que no me casaré con él…yo únicamente puedo quererlo a usted, mi Señor Sesshoumaru.

El daiyoukai la miró sin decir nada, asimilando cada palabra que había salido de aquellos labios tan finos. Entonces eso quería decir que…Rin, _su _Rin, nunca lo había traicionado, ni lo haría, y no conforme con eso, ahora le estaba declarando abiertamente que él era el hombre a quien ella elegía. En ese momento, Sesshoumaru por primera vez se sintió como un estúpido, se había dejado cegar por la furia y los celos, había juzgado mal a su protegida y había perdido por completo su característica cabeza fría. Se dio cuenta del poder que Rin ejercía en él, le parecía increíble lo mucho que esa humana podía influenciarlo y de lo valiosa que era en su larga vida.

Rin permanecía inmóvil, con la mirada cristalizada clavada en el piso, su rostro muy sonrojado y sus brazos pegados a sus costados. Lo había dicho, finalmente había dicho lo que por esos últimos años había querido disimular. ¿Y ahora qué?, ya no se podría retractar, sería inútil y absurdo. Alzó un poco la mirada y sin poder evitarlo, un par de lágrimas cruzaron su cara, vió que Sesshoumaru se acercaba a ella lentamente con una expresión extraña en sus ojos, era una combinación de alivio, tranquilidad y determinación.

-Bien –fue lo único que él pronunció con serenidad mientras se aproximaba más y más, acorralándola contra uno de los pocos árboles que aún yacían en pie.

Sesshoumaru se detuvo al ver que la espalda de Rin chocaba suavemente con el tronco del roble, haciendo que ella levantara totalmente su vista, fijándola en él. El daiyoukai colocó sus manos en los hombros de Rin y poco a poco fue acercando su rostro al de la jovencita. Podía escuchar perfectamente los acelerados latidos de su corazón humano y sentir su irregular respiración chocando con la de él.

Rin cerró los ojos, manteniéndose quieta, esperando cualquier movimiento que él hiciera. No sabía exactamente lo que le esperaba, pero no estaba asustada, sólo nerviosa, nunca había estado así de cerca de su señor y no quería de ninguna manera arruinarlo con su torpeza.

El daiyoukai manteniendo sus ojos entreabiertos, se inclinó un poco y pegó su frente con la de la joven, haciendo que sus narices se rozaran ligeramente. Entonces fue cuando habló de nuevo.

-Rin, escúchame con cuidado –dijo en un susurro manteniéndose en la misma posición –Nadie tiene derecho a tocarte de la manera en que yo lo hago…nadie

La chica, aún con los ojos cerrados asintió ligeramente, la voz de su señor era aterciopelada y dominante, además, sentir la fría humedad de la nariz del inu youkai era algo completamente nuevo y fascinante.

-Tu perteneces única y exclusivamente a éste Sesshoumaru –volvió a mencionar bajando uno de sus brazos a la cintura de Rin, abrazándola –Me perteneces…no lo olvides nunca.

-No lo haré –respondió ella para enseguida sentir unos cálidos labios besar su frente.

Rin sonrió aún sin levantar sus párpados, tenía miedo de que eso que estaba viviendo no fuese más que una ilusión simplemente. Ella aún no lo creía, se sentía en la mismísima gloria pero, había algo que no comprendía del todo. ¿Cómo era que a ella, una ordinaria y común humana, se le permitiera tener la dicha de disfrutar de la compañía y calor de un youkai? Y no cualquier youkai, era Sesshoumaru, el Lord de las Tierras del Oeste, uno de los más poderosos y crueles demonios de la época, que además decía repudiar a los que consideraba inferiores. Él era un hermoso ser que podía darse el lujo de gozar de los favores de docenas de hermosas youkais de su nivel, que le dieran descendencia pura y que vivieran por varios siglos sin temor a la muerte.

Y entonces, cuando Sesshoumaru dejó de besar su frente para bajar a sus labios, lo entendió. Con ese beso que le estaba entregando, supo que él no quería a ninguna otra, la quería a ella, a la misma humana que había revivido por casualidad, a la misma que iba a pasar de ser su pequeña compañera de viajes, a ser su compañera de vida, y no importaba si ésta fuera corta, él hallaría la manera de hacer la vida de Rin lo más duradera y satisfactoria posible.

Sesshoumaru la besaba con cariño, lenta y suavemente disfrutando del sabor de la joven como si fuese la más deliciosa de las pasiones. Entonces se separó por un momento, besó su mejilla y se acercó a su oreja, atrapando delicadamente el lóbulo con su boca y aspirando el delicado aroma del cabello negro.

-Tú eres mía Rin…_sólo mía_ –le dijo al oído haciéndola estremecer.

El daiyoukai inclinó más su rostro, acariciando con su fría nariz la línea que unía el cuello de Rin con su hombro, para después abrir su boca y rozar con sus colmillos la piel. Sorprendido vió correr un delgado hilo de sangre, ¿tan frágil y delicada era la piel de los humanos?, lamió el líquido rojo y luego besó la herida. Tal vez marcarla como su mujer en ese preciso instante no fue su mejor idea, lo mejor era hacerlo una vez que estuvieran en el palacio, así que sin pensarlo más, volvió a devorar lentamente los labios de Rin y después de unos cuantos segundos, se separó de ella completamente.

Rin abrió los ojos asustada al no sentir la presencia de su señor. Lo vio caminar en medio de la oscuridad del bosque en dirección opuesta a ella, manteniéndose en silencio. La jovencita tragó fuerte, sintió su corazón latir a mil por hora y sus ojos humedecerse nuevamente, ¿todo eso había sido un juego solamente?.

-Rin, vámonos –No, no lo fue. Al escuchar al Lord decirle aquello mientras dejaba ver su perfil, Rin supo a lo que se refería. Ya no volvería a la aldea. Ella iría con él y estaría a su lado siempre.

Unas cuantas lágrimas más brotaron, pero éstas eran de felicidad. Una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro y sin dudarlo ni un instante, corrió al lado de él, lo tomó del brazo y con sutileza, recargó su cabeza sobre el hombro masculino.

Sesshoumaru no dijo nada más, mantuvo su acostumbrada estoica expresión mientras miraba a Rin por el rabillo del ojo. Y aunque no lo aparentaba, estaba feliz, satisfecho de haber encontrado a aquella quien era la única digna de él. La única.

FIN DEL ONESHOT

**¡Oh por Dios! Que emocionada estoy, es usual que siempre den nervios al publicar una nueva historia y más aún si se trata de hacerlo en un nuevo fandom. La verdad es que ya he estado paseándome por aquí leyendo muchas de los fabulosos fics que se publican por éstos lares, por lo tanto me llegó la inspiración para hacer éste oneshot y unirme a la lista de los escritores de Inuyasha.**

**Espero realmente que haya hecho un buen trabajo, ésta es la primera vez que escribo algo de Sesshoumaru y Rin y la verdad me he divertido mucho. **

**Antes de despedirme, tengo una pregunta…mientras escribía me surgió una duda, ¿el término correcto es **_**daiyoukai o taiyoukai**_**?, me puse a investigar pero no obtuve una respuesta clara, por lo que decidí poner **_**daiyoukai **_**debido a que muchas autoras así lo plasman. En fin, espero que por favor me dejen conocer sus opiniones y comentarios.**

**Gracias de antemano. Saludos.**


End file.
